descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Amaryllis Bellard
Character Profile Name Amaryllis Bellard Nickname Rylli Faction Rank Apprentice Affiliation Empire in Exile Naha'va Age Twenty-five Species Genetically altered Human Height 5'3" Weight 121 lbs. Eye Color Pale blue Hair Color Blonde Birthworld Bastion Homeworlds Bastion Naboo Kamino Involvement None currently Children No one yet Mother Lenavina "Delilah" Bellard Father Unknown Guardian Naha'va Siblings None Grandparents Angel Bellard Lenavina Martin Rebeka Hardgrove-Bellard Masters Naha'va Tethis Aresis Students No one yet Amaryllis Bellard was born as the daughter of Lenavina "Delilah" Bellard , without ever learning who her father is. She also didn't know that her grandmother Rebeka wasn't really the woman that gave birth to her mother. Having lost all of her family by the age of six, she was legally adopted by Naha'va under whose tutorship, she learned history and trained powers. Despite the ever clear devotion her auntie has for the Empire, when the rumors of a Dynast-King forming his own Empire in Exile began to spread, Naha'va sent there to further her training and become an Imperial Knight. True Origins The truth of Amaryllis's blondline wasn't something she ever learned from her mother or grandparents. As a child, she believed she was nothing more than a Bellard which was a decent legacy for one to have but there was so much more for the girl the woman who gave birth to her could never tell her. Amaryllis hails from the Martin family line, granddaughter to Lenavina Martin through her first clone and the great granddaughter of the former Emperor's Hand Naha'va. As such, she was born Force Sensitive and quite quite a bit of potential stored in just by appearing into the world. None of her powers were visible until she reached the age of six and Naha'va took her in, training her. Like those before her in her female bloodline, Amaryllis has also enhanced abilities such as speed, agility, dexterity, stamina and others never truly revealed by Naha'va. As a Force User, she was thus trained to use her powers but also increase her odds by her genetic make up. The additional thing about the line is that the women age much slower than regular human, however, with Amaryllis, since she's the third generation of the family, this has weakened a great deal. Biography Earliest childhood Born to the woman named Delilah Bellard, Amaryllis was a child without a known father which meant nothing to her happy childhood. For the brief time her grandparents Angel and Rebeka were alive, she had a complete life and when they passed away, she was left with her mother and two aunts that were ultimately just as good to her, treating her right and educating her very early. Her mother had no idea that she wasn't Rebeka's daughter so she could never teach her beyond basic lessons she had been given but just like the mother, the daughter always showed certain traits that were different from the rest of the family With an above-average intelligence, she learned things much faster than the rest of the children she knew. She was always very fast in her movement and her mother put her through gymnastic and ballet lessons to take out all the extra energy she ever had. Ultimately speaking, for the first six years of her life, Amaryllis was the happiest child she could possibly be. An Orphan It all changed when she turned six though when her mother and aunts left her with a babysister as they went to an event to represent her grandfather who had already passed away. When late in the night the girl woke up from her bed due to the doorbell, she snuck to the stairs and sat there, listening to the officers tell her babysitter that there had been an accident in which all three woman had lost their lives. Amaryllis cried that night, unable to stop. She didn't fully understand what it even meant but the girl knew that her Mom would never be coming back. Somewhere along the way, her Force sensitivity manifested and the girl reached out with her mind into the galaxy, calling for help. She didn't know but away form her family home, her plea would be answered as the clone of her great grandmother heard her. Growing up with Naha'va The very next day, the social services picked the girl up, believing she had no one else left in the galaxy and following procedure searching for a family to take her in. The procedure was never finished, Amaryllis was never placed in a family when a young woman arrived, claiming to be her Aunt. The girl had no idea who it was, never having seen her but the put herself through a DNA test which confirmed it, they were indeed related. Shortly after, the woman she would soon know as Naha'va became her Guardian, taking her with her. Right away, Amaryllis was told that things weren't as they seemed, that her grandmother Rebeka was not her grandmother but the girl didn't believe her, not until they stepped in her family house to pick up the girl's things where Amaryllis would find a holo-video recorded by her grandfather, for her mother. On the tape, a young Angel Bellard called his daughter Lenavina and told her about her mother, Lenavina Mar, about her life, about her beauty, about her death. After that moment on, Amaryllis knew that her new Aunt was really speaking the truth. Training Being with Naha'va was no picnic. The woman was strict and set a lot of rules for the girl. Her training became soon enough, with the woman explaining she had already done something extraordinary which proved to her that she was ready. Days, weeks, months and even years, the two worked together. Naha'va was a hard teacher. She allowed no mistakes and punished any that occured. She pushed and pushed every single day until she could no longer push the child. Sometimes, Amaryllis would cry herself to sleep while she was still little but as time progressed, it became her life and reluctantly, she began to love Naha'va and that love eventually turned to loyalty for the only family she had left. Learning about Family With all the training, came the knowledge of who she was. Naha'va told her stories of her life, about the First Galactic Empire, about her own training as a a Royal Guard and later duty as an Emperor's Hand. She told her of the late Emperor Palpatine and the way Naha'va described him, Amaryllis could see the woman's adoration to the man and often imagine him to be this handsome, powerful man. It would take years before she stumbled on holo-videos, seeing only traces of his face, telling her he was certainly not as handsome as she had been described. She also learned about the Martin family, about the treachery of James Martin and Naha'va's separation from her daughter, the later meeting of the two women and how they trained together, the propecy Palpatine had given the woman which made her remain in the shadows, even what the woman had done to her niece Alita Velos. While Amaryllis didn't know, she was actually the first person ever to hear so much of Naha'va's story, no one before her and no one after her would ever know as much about the woman. That wasn't all though. Naha'va also told Amaryllis about Hadrian who never appeared on any record and of a woman living on Byss under the name Alexandra Thorn. Before all lessons ended, Naha'va gave her Ward a holo-video for Alexandra, telling her when the time to bring it to woman would come. Swearing to respect her Aunt's wish, Amaryllis took the video with her, guarding it as her most treasured posession which it really was for her. Empire in Exile Her life changed completely when the Empire in Exile began to be formed by the dynast king Tyren Helios. With all her training done, Naha'va told her to go there and become an Imperial Knight. The order confused the girl endlessly, knowing full well that her Guardian was a member of the Sith Imperium and knowing the woman's feelings of all other Empires and factions but as loyal as she had become over the years, Amaryllis would do so, obeying her order. She met up with the group eventually and asked the king personally to be one of his Imperial Knights. Her request was granted and she was assigned a Master, Tethis Aresis, to train her. While there, Amaryllis awaited for further orders by Naha'va but they didn't come so she got used to being a member of the new Empire, even developed a sense of loyalty towards it. But Naha'va would always come first and even she heard no more of Aunt, Amaryllis knew better than to simply assume that was the end of her first trainer. But there was also a oath she had given her Aunt a long time ago and following it, she traveled to Byss and later Coruscant to find the woman named Alexandra Thorn. Seeing her for the first time, the eyes the woman had reminded her of Naha'va and her presence in the Force told her it was indeed the woman. Amaryllis gave her the holo-video, remaining there as Alexandra watched it, seeing and hearing her beloved Aunt once again. Imperial Knight Training Soon enough, she began her training under Tethis Aresis. Force Powers Force Powers Apprentice *''Basic Healing (Self)'' *''Basic Telekinesis (Force Push, Force Pull, Force Throw)'' *Enhance Senses *''Force Choke'' *Force Empathy *Force Sense *Telepathy Knight * Master * Completed threads *Exiles, Part One: Into the Shadows * Completed Threads Category:Character Category:Force User Category:Female Category:Force Practitioner Category:Naboo Category:Bastion Category:Kamino